Hermione train ride Second Year
by Gingerweirdo111
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Hermione during her train ride on the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade station on September 1st 1992? This explains it all...


**AN: So I have always wondered what happened to Hermione on the Train Ride to Hogwarts in 1992. She got on and waited for her two best friends to arrive, but never did. I decided to write what I thought happened and I hope you like it!**

Mum kissed my cheek as I hugged her. She was crying, just like she was the first time I got on the train to leave for Hogwarts in my first year.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine! I won't get into any serious trouble or harm this year okay?" I said with as much certainty as I could, even though I knew I was lying. Ron and Harry had shown me that, even though they were very good and loyal friends, they had a knack for getting the three of us into trouble and/or harm, even if it wasn't done intentionally. But I still said it anyway, otherwise mum might not allow me to go.

"Okay sweetie. I can't believe you're going away to boarding school again. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Alright Jean, leave Hermione be! She can cope and quite frankly I think you're going to suffocate her if you continue like this!" Dad jumped in, nodding his head in a disapproving manner but laughing. I was going to miss them both, even if it didn't seem like it to them.

I said goodbye one more time before I clambered onto the Hogwarts Express to try and find a cabin for Harry, Ron and myself. I hadn't seen them come onto the platform and it was already 10:50, where were they?

I sat alone in the cabin and waited for their arrival. But they didn't arrive. Percy, Fred, George and a small redheaded girl who I guessed must be Ginny, their only sister, all got on and went to see their friends but Harry and Ron never appeared. What had happened? Why were they not coming? Or were they already here?

More people started to get on, including Neville who smiled at me and moved on. I had left the door open and had seen all the other Weasleys come onto the train but not Harry or Ron. Maybe they had got on with the invisibility cloak to play a trick on me. I closed the door.

"Haha guys, very funny. I know you're there. Harry, Ron, you can come out from under the invisibility cloak now, you don't need to hide. I got the joke and I worked it out. It's not funny anymore." I got no reply, no sign of movement. I started to punch the air of all the seats to try and figure out where they were but every time I did, all I punched was air!

And then the thought occurred to me, what if Harry and Ron did sneak on with the invisibility cloak? They had got on with the rest of the Weasleys and had passed my cabin like the rest of the Weasleys? Harry and Ron had ignored me, they had deliberately not come into the cabin I was in, but why? But it dawned on me. Harry and Ron didn't want to be my friends anymore.

I couldn't help it, the tears started to fall down my face. My best friends didn't want to be my friends anymore. Of course, I had other friends, Neville for instance. But he wasn't my best friend and he hadn't come into my cabin after he saw it was empty but for me. And the rest of the Weasleys, I thought they were my friends. Fred and George who always managed to make me smile even when they were teasing me about being a bookworm.

They all hated me. All my friends hated me. Well, all the people I knew hated me, given that I had no friends. More tears started to fall as I reached to get my _Hogwarts: A History_ book out of my bag. I started to read but my vision went blurry and I let out a small sob.

As we arrived in Hogsmeade station, I made my way towards the carriages and found one empty. I climbed on, glad I wasn't a first year. It was raining and the waters where the first-year boats crossed were rough.

Neville climbed onto my carriage, followed by Fred, George and Ginny. But again, no Harry or Ron. Why weren't they here? But maybe they hadn't got on the train after all. What if something had happened? What if they had missed it? What was I going to do?

 **I really hope you liked that. Yes it was only one chapter but that is because I am mainly working on my Fremione fanfiction (which I would really appreciate it if you read it). Also, if you have anything you would like me to write then please tell me, either in a review or a PM, and I will do my best.**

 **Btw, if any of you know where I can purchase a replica of Hermione's Yule Ball Gown dress in the UK then please PM me. I am desperately looking for one as I thought Warner Brothers would do one but evidently they do not (if they do please inform me).**

 **Thank you and please review this fanfiction; it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
